This invention relates generally to devices for storing and displaying compact discs, and more particularly to such a device which retains and displays the contact discs themselves separate and apart from their protective containers or packaging.
A number of devices are known in prior art for protectively housing or containing compact discs (or CD's). These devices are as follows:
______________________________________ Clemens 4,903,829 Youngs 4,850,731 Gelardi et al. 4,793,480 Herr et al. 4,881,640 Saito et al. 4,613,044 Moss 4,620,630 Frodelius 4,664,261 Henkel 4,762,225 Perkowski 4,863,026 Seifert 4,817,792 ______________________________________
These above-referenced devices each provide a separate housing for a compact disc having structural and functional features which are unique to that particular device.
Applicant is also aware of a number of devices which store and/or display compact discs within their protective containers, some of which are described above. Those devices are shown herebelow:
______________________________________ Gelardi et al. 4,850,477 Sacherman et al. 4,781,292 Milovich 4,932,522 Factor 4,867,306 Muenzer et al. 4,781,423 Drake et al. 4,655,345 Fouassier 4,678,245 Hartsfield et al. 4,779,730 Johnson 4,723,662 Hehn et al. 4,889,244 Hunt 4,940,147 Tompkins 4,951,826 Mastronardo 4,842,032 VanNoord 4,887,725 ______________________________________
A number of additional prior art devices are known by applicant for packaging or merchandising compact discs by providing additional packaging structure into which the compact disc container which houses the compact disc are protectively wrapped as follows:
______________________________________ Moss 4,694,954 MacTavish 4,718,547 Hehn et al. 4,871,065 ______________________________________
However, applicant is unaware of any storage device for compact discs which stores a plurality of compact discs for protection, display and selection for use wherein the compact discs themselves are separate and apart from any protective packaging or containers now being supplied with compact discs.
The present invention provides for such a device which obviates the need for manufacturers' providing expensive molded plastic containers now being used to merchandise the compact discs. This invention thus provides all of the necessary protective features now desired of these containers supplied with compact discs primarily for the benefit of the end user after purchase of each compact disc.